


You don't have to feel like a wasted space, you're original, cannot be replaced.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Slash, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si lo so, Capodanno è passato da un pezzo e l'estate si avvicina ma c'erano Tony e Steve che si cercavano senza incontrarsi, rassegnati a passare il Capodanno da soli, in attesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to feel like a wasted space, you're original, cannot be replaced.

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced 

_Babe, you're my firework._

 

 

Capodanno arrivò anche per gli Avengers, i più potenti eroi della terra.

Thor era ritornato sulla terra per festeggiare con Jane e la sua famiglia trascinandosi dietro anche Banner; Clint e Natasha avrebbero trascorso la notte insieme da qualche parte, Steve avrebbe festeggiato da solo, mentre Tony avrebbe festeggiato con Pepper e Coulson.

"Mi dispiace però" si lamentò la ragazza, mentre uscivano dalla Stark Tower.

"E perchè? " chiese perplesso e curioso Tony; non credeva che avesse a che fare con lui, no? Dopotutto l'avevano inviatato loro...

"Perchè Steve passerà Capodanno da solo." rispose Pepper, estraendo dalla borsa le chiavi dell'Audi R8, la preferita di Tony.

"Oh, sono sicuro che il Capitano se la caverà egregiamente! I vecchietti adorano stare in compagnia di altri vecchietti, è così che va la vita." ribattè l'uomo, anche se Pepper potè giurare di aver visto qualcosa cambiare nella sua espressione.

"Immagino di sì...." aprì lo sportello a sinistra, quello per i guidatori e si accomodò con grazia sul sediolino. Tony rimase fermo a fissarla, senza realmente vederla.

"Tony? Andiamo, sali in macchina così pa-" iniziò lei, ma il miliardario fece un piccolo sorrisetto di scuse.

"Scusa Pops, mi sono ricordato di avere un'altro impegno importante, per questo Natale.. tieni pure la macchina, io userò l'altra" detto questo le diede un rapido bacio sulla guancia "Buona Natale, e salutami Coulson!" e poi si allontanò, diretto ai garage della Stark.

 

"Ehi Phil, il piano è andato a buon fine!" esclamò soddisfatta all'auricolare, mentre sfrecciava sulla strada con l'Audi.

"Ottimo, ti aspetto allora." rispose l'agente.

 

...

 

Certo, avrebbe fatto prima ad indossare la sua armatura, ma per una volta voleva presentarsi da quel verginello attempato nelle semplici vesti di Tony Stark.

Quello stupido avrebbe potuto dirglielo che avrebbe passato Capodanno da solo! 

Non che lui desse così tanto importanza a quella stupida festa, però.. immaginava che passare da solo l'ultimo dell'anno doveva essere alquanto deprimente.

O forse lo stava facendo perchè si era sentito un terzo incomodo ad infilarsi all'appuntamento tra Cou- _oh vabene!_ Phil e Pepper? Come il moccioso che non voleva restare da solo a casa. 

O forse ancora, era lui a non voler passare un capodanno da solo? Che cosa gli prendeva? Da quando era entrato a far parte degli Avengers si sentiva più sentimentale, ed era sicuro che quella fosse tutta colpa di Steve-Occhioni-Azzurri-E-Sorriso-Da-Scout-Rogers! 

"Ehi Jarvis" mormorò all'auto – opportunatamente modificata da lui – " metti un po' di musica. Devo distrarmi"

"Natalizia signore?" replicò servizievole il suo maggiordomo virtuale. Natalizia? 

"No, inserisci il cd degli AC/DC, per favore" ribattè, guardando distrattamente fuori dal finestrino.

Steve abitava a Brooklyn, nello stesso quartiere dove settant'anni prima aveva abitato con la famiglia.

Tony ce lo vedeva benissimo: piccolo e smilzo, prima dell'esperimento, a fare a pugni con chiunque facesse il prepotente.

"Stupido" grugniva ogni volta che se lo figurava: possibile che quel tipo non avesse mai avuto un minimo di amor proprio? 

Per un certo verso, quindi, era assolutamente felice che Steven Rogers fosse stato scelto per quel tipo di esperimento. Suo padre gliene aveva sempre parlato benissimo, ricordando con rammarico il giorno in cui Steve Rogers era morto, portando con sè non solo Capitan America ma anche il suo migliore amico.

Tony era cresciuto con la legenda di Capitan America, il grande eroe della seconda guerra mondiale, ma di certo, quando l'aveva incontrato, non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi di fronte un ragazzo dalla ventina in su, occhioni azzurri che si riteneva soddisfatto di ricordare dannate citazioni da "Il mago di Oz!". 

Capitan ghiacciolo, Capitan Attempato, Capitan Verginello erano ormai i nomi con cui l'aveva ribattezzato soprattutto perchè adorava l'espressione fuerente su quel viso, altrimenti sempre calmo. 

Tony non sopportava questo di Steve: quella pacata aria da Dalai lama, che, lui ne era sicuro, fosse semplicemente una facciata, una maschera per confermare la sua posizione di scout, e diavolo, lui non aveva mai sopportato i boy-scouts! Irritanti, rotondi bambini che insistevano nello spacciare, con subdola insistenza, biscotti fatti in casa!

".. _she had the sightless eyes telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American thighs.._[ _[_](http://www.angolotesti.it/A/testi_canzoni_ac_dc_1789/testo_canzone_you_shook_me_all_night_long_50629.html%20l)[ _ **1]**_](http://www.angolotesti.it/A/testi_canzoni_ac_dc_1789/testo_canzone_you_shook_me_all_night_long_50629.html%20l) _"_ canticchiò, tamburellando a ritmo con la musica sul volante. 

Stupido semaforo. Stupidi occhi azzurri e sinceri. Stupido vecchietto patriottico! Tony non lo era mai stato, figurarsi! Lui aveva sempre e solo badato al tornaconto delle Stark Industries, anche se nel momento in cui aveva indossato l'armatura di Iron Man, si era reso conto che oltre alla sua industria c'era qualcosa di molto più importante.

Lui e Steve erano diversi, gli antipodi, e Tony non gli avrebbe affidato nemmeno un pezzetto del suo shawarma, eppure, quando erano sul campo di battaglia, l'ingenuo Steve Rogers lasciava il campo al leader indiscusso del loro gruppo di eroi, l'unico che, con senso di giustizia, sarebbe mai stato in grado di portare avanti gli ideali della bandiera a stelle e strisce: Captain America.

Il semaforo passò dal rosso al verde, e potè ripartire a tutta velocità.

Nonostante tutto, per quanto potesse ammirare senza limiti la solennità dell'eroe, non l'avrebbe mai preferito al semplice , ingenuo e giusto Steve Rogers.

"Signore, siamo quasi arrivati" annunciò Jarvis, mentre attraversavano il famoso ponte. 

 

 

....

Era da mezz'ora che bussava senza sosta alla porta dell'appartamente di Steve, situato in un palazzo che aveva tutta l'aria di averne passate di tutti i colori.

"Forse avrei dovuto chiamarlo prima" borbottò piccato, mentre si sedeva sui gradini all'ingresso, troppo testardo per poter rinunciare, anche se cominciava a sentirsi stupido: alla fine quello che aveva passato il Capodanno da solo era stato proprio lui. Forse Steve era stato invitato da qualche vecchietta del vicinato, o forse era andato da Thor anche lui, insieme a Bruce, e lui era stato l'unico a non essere invitato.

Crogiolandosi in quei cupi pensieri, rimase seduto ad aspettarlo per una buona ora e mezza, finchè, irritato e seccato dall'inutile attesa, decise finalmente di andarsene. Avrebbe festeggiato nel suo appartamento, magari vedendo il discorso di Obama in tv e bevendo alcolici, come al solito.

" _Peggio per Steve_ " aveva pensato, mentre estraeva dalla tasche dei pantaloni le chiavi dell'auto.

 

....

 

"Signore, credo che dovrebbe controllare la strada" avvisò Jarvis, dopo che Tony ebbe evitato l'ennesimo veicolo per il rotto della cuffia.

"Oh, smettila Jarvis, ed inserisci il pilota automatico!" sbuffò il miliardario, poggiando la testa contro il sediolino e chiudendo gli occhi.

Assolutamente non era frustrato perchè non era riuscito a vedere il suo soldatino preferito, no!, era frustrato perchè aveva dovuto aspettare con il culo per terra un'ora e mezza un vecchietto che probabilmente era a casa della vicina a giocare a briscola o a qualsiasi altra cazzata.

Tony non era abituato a festeggiare quel tipo di occasioni, non con le persone a cui teneva, considerando che erano ben poche, ma avrebbe voluto solo gridare a quel soldatino imbranato "ehi Stevie, un anno in più eh?" o qualcosa del genere.

"Vorrei tanto un drink. Forte, molto forte" si lamentò, sbuffando mentre si passava la mano sul viso.

Il viaggio procedette con calma, mentre l'orologio al polso suonava per ricordargli che mancava un quarto d'ora alla mezzanotte.

"E chissene frega" aveva borbottato, mentre la voce di Jarvis lo avvisava che sarebbero arrivati a casa per mezzanotte.

 

...

 

Fu risvegliato dalla voce di Jarvis.

"Signore, siamo arrivati" e la macchina aveva frenato di colpo davanti alla Stark Tower, sbalzandolo in avanti.

"Eh? Oh, s-sì, sì..." guardò l'orologio: segnava la mezzanotte "Auguri Jarvis" borbottò, sfregandosi un occhio.

"Grazie signore, anche a lei."

 

La Stark era silenziosa e desolata, un po' come era sempre stata la sua vita. 

Fuori il cielo era colorato dai mille fuochi d'artificio che erano stati sparati in tutto il continente, anzi no, in tutto il mondo da persone festose e felici, persone che erano insieme a festeggiare e salutare un nuovo stupidissimo anno.

"2013...2012...sono tutti uguali.." mugugnò, mentre prendeva l'ascensore.

Ci vollero quindici minuti per arrivare all'appartamento, sulla cima della torre che lui e Pepper avevano costruito, la torre che sovrastava tutta New York.

Non si prese nemmeno la briga di accendere le luci, il suo primo pensiero fu quello di dirigersi verso il bar e prendersi la bottiglia di whisky che teneva conservata per occasioni come quelle.

Gettò il tappo da qualche parte ed iniziò a bere, dirigendosi esausto, frustrato e, in un certo qual modo, _triste_ verso il divano.

"Ma che diav-?!" esclamò quando, dopo essere stato sul punto di stendersi, aveva notato che c'era qualcun'altro. _Sul suo divano. A mezzanotte._

_"_ La sicurezza fa cilecca, eh, Jarvis?" chiese al pc, ma stranamente non ottenne risposta. 

"Jarvis?" riprovò ancora a richiamare il suo maggiordomo virtuale ma nulla; respirando a fondo strinse tra le mani la bottiglia di whisky, e si avvicinò al lato dove si trovava il viso del suo ospite.

"Sveglia! Ehi, ho detto sveglia!" urlava mentre con una mano lo scuoteva e con l'altra reggeva in alto la bottiglia.

"Uhm-?" borbottò assonnata la voce, mentre lo sonosciuto apriva gli occhi. 

Tony non poteva vederlo con chiarezza a causa del buio che permeava la stanza, ma bastò quell' "uhm" per fargl abbassare la bottiglia, sorpreso.

"Tony?!" esclamò la voce, mentre Steve Rogersi si metteva a sedere nel bel mezzo del suo divano.

"Già. Cos'è la vecchia vicina ti ha sfrattato?" buttò lì, con sarcasmo, cercando di contenere l'agitazione e il sollievo.

Non era stato tagliato fuori da tutti, semplicemente lui e il biondo erano andati nella direzione opposta senza vedersi. Sbuffò una risatina.

"N-no... in verità ti stavo aspettando, che fine hai fatto?"

"Io..ero..in giro" non avrebbe ammesso di essere stato per un'ora e mezza col culo per terra ad aspettarlo, e che diavolo.

"Oh" rapidamente Steve si alzò dal divano e lo strinse in un'abbraccio frattura-costole "Auguri, Tony" mormorò.

E okay, Tony era sul punto di fargli notare che una o più costole si fossero inclinate, ma tutto quello che gli uscì dalla bocca fu "Anche a te".

 

Passarono la notte seduti sul divano a fissare i fuochi d'artificio che ancora imperversavano nel cielo, bevendo e prendendosi in giro, alternando una chiacchiera ad un'occhiata e un'occhiata ad un sorriso e un sorriso ad un bacio, mentre si coloravano di rosso, viola, blu, verde, giallo.....

" _Peggio per Tony, se non ci fosse Steve_ " si ritrovò apensare, mentre fissava il suo compagno scolarsi senza remore – manco s'ubriacava! - l'ennesimo bicchiere di whisky.

"Cosa?" chiese perplesso, notando che l'altro lo fissava in modo strano.

"Nulla, credevo fossi con gli altri a festeggiare." butto lì, senza problemi, Tony.

"Cosa?! No! Insomma avevo parlato con Pepper e mi aveva detto che avresti di sicuro passato il capodanno da solo e ho pensato che era una cosa davvero triste e così io...." ma Tony aveva smesso di ascoltarlo e l'aveva zittito con il primo vero bacio dell'anno.

 

" _Devo darle un'aumento..._ " pensò prima di addormentarsi.

 


End file.
